A New Life
by freddyburn
Summary: The summer after Sirius dies, Harry makes a new friend and ally, gains a new outlook on life, and finds that he does possess a power the Dark Lord knows not. Rating may change in future chapters. Harry/OC. Independent Harry.
1. Prolougue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own these characters or a lot of the places mentioned in this story. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in all forms. I am just using them for the purpose of fanfiction.

What would you do, if you found out that people you trusted were stealing from you?

What would you do, if one day you found out that those you thought were your friends were actually spying on you?

What would you do, if the man you looked on as a grandfather and a mentor was the one who instructed them to spy on you?

What would you do, if that self same man was manipulating you into becoming a weapon?

What would you do, if you found out that something that is rightfully yours, something that is fundamentally part of who you are, was been kept from you? That this thing was the key to defeating your lifelong enemy? Imagine that every night you dreamed of a door, locked and chained, that was holding something back, something strong and fierce and wonderful?

What would you do, if you were denied the family you always dreamed off?

What would you do?

These are the questions that will face one teenage boy.

One more thing. Would you be angry?

**Authors Note: O.K. people, what do you think? Read, review, and the moment my beta is done, the first three chapters will be going up (and don't worry, they are longer than this)! This is in essence a rewrite of an earlier story. If you have read that story, hope you like this prologue.**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing. I do not own these characters or a lot of the places mentioned in this story. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in all forms. I am just using them for the purpose of fanfiction.

It was a warm, slightly breezy day in Little Whinging, Surrey. In number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter was getting in after his morning run. Ever since summer began, and he had heard the prophecy, he had been training hard. Whenever Moody was on duty, he taught Harry some advanced dodging techniques that were not normally taught until the second year of Auror Academy. So far his summer had seemed pretty normal, all things considered, but this was not a normal summer. However, no one had told Harry that.

Outside number six Privet Drive, a moving van was parked up, with no sign of a moving crew. Harry Potter looked out his window at it, with a questioning look on his face. When did Mr. and Mrs. Next Door finally move out? And why? Did they finally get tired of Aunt Petunia spying on them? Seeing a boy about his own age carrying box's from the van, Harry decided to go down and help. It would do to make a good impression before Uncle Vernon's slanderous statements about where Harry went to school reached the new neighbours ears. It would also help to take Harry's mind off Sirius's death. Once outside, Harry took a deep breath, and felt the hot air burn his lungs. Other areas of the UK were experiencing a mysterious fog, but Little Whinging was having another heat wave. Approaching the boy, Harry cleared his throat, causing the boy to turn at a slightly alarming speed and with great balance. Cobalt blue eyes, under black and purple hair, seemed to strobe over Harry's appearance and soul, and then flicked towards Harry's exposed scar.

"Do you want a hand?" Harry asked, slightly surprised that there were no moving men around, and at the boys sudden eye movement to his scar. It made Harry a little weary. Behind him Harry heard Moody move forward slightly. This caused the boys eyes to flick towards Moody's general direction.

"Um… yeah, if you don't mind," the boy said. He had a thick American accent. Harry smiled to himself. If there was one thing Uncle Vernon dislike more than layabouts and wasters, it was teenagers, particularly American teenagers. They were, to his mind, the opposite of everything that was respectable. To him, they were guilty of everything that was wrong in the world. Also, they were guilty of not been Dudley.

Harry smiled, and grabbed the nearest box to him, deciding that if this was a Death Eater in disguise, Moody would have dragged him away before he had even opened his mouth, or else he would have been carted off to Voldemort.

"My parents should be back shortly. My dad is after getting a new job as regional manager at Grunnings and that fat pig of a director wanted to meet mum and the rest of the family. He meet me yesterday, and I think my appearance put him off. What a stuffy idiot."

They were now in the living room, with Moody stomping behind them, unheard to Harry. Harry got his first good look at the boy. He was tall, slightly taller than Ron, with a large, powerful build. His black hair was spiked, with purple tips. His eyes were cobalt blue, and he had a ring in one eyebrow. His cloths seemed to scream 'Goth', and Harry could make out the bottom of a tattoo poking out from under one sleeve of his t-shirt. No wonder Vernon had taken a dislike to him. This teenager looked the precise opposite of Dudley, and Dudley was, to Vernon, the personification of a perfectly normal life. Once they had put down the boxes, the boy extended a hand.

"Don't think I introduced myself. Xanther Bishop," he said with a large grin. Harry noticed that his canines were longer than normal.

"Harry Potter."

"Really? Thee Harry Potter? The-boy-who-lived?" Xanther looked slightly stunned, with just a hint of hero worship in his eyes.

"I take it you are a wizard?" Harry groaned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I can't believe it. You are like a hero to some of my friends back home. Well, you are a hero...." he said, trailing off.

"Well, that's fun to know. Wonderful to know," Harry said sarcastically. Seeing that this had made Xanther seem uncomfortable, and not wanting to give credit to whatever rumours Xanther was likely to hear off his Uncle or at Hogwarts (for Harry was sure that this stranger would be going to Hogwarts, as he was living in close proximity to it), Harry added, "Sorry. Maybe I can make up for that little outburst?"

"Well, could you get your friend to take off his invisibility cloak? That would help. It's really annoying."

Grudgingly, Moody removed his cloak.

"How did you know Moody was there?"

"I…. um…. have very good hearing and smell."

For some reason, he looked uncomfortable again. Harry just smiled.

"Come on. Let's move the rest of these boxes inside. There are only a dozen or so left."

(Later that night….)

Harry got comfortable on the plank that his aunt and uncle called a bed. He had spent the evening with Xanther. After getting all the boxes in, they had unpacked some of them under Moody's watchful eye, and left the rest 'as a surprise for mum and dad.' They had spent the rest of the evening talking and listing to music that Xanther termed 'techno rave.' Moody called it noise. Harry enjoyed it.

Harry learned that Xanther's mother, Rachael, was to be the new Runes Professor at Hogwarts, and that she had only taken the job because her husband, Xanther's step-father, had gotten the job at Grunning's. Xanther had two younger brothers, and a little sister. They had talked about their lives, what positions they played on their respective Quidditch teams (Xanther was a beater), and generally everything that they ever wanted to achieve. It was the most in-depth conversation Harry ever had with someone, even more personal than any conversation he had with Ron or Hermione. By the time Harry went home, about the time Xanther's family and Uncle Vernon were arriving home, Harry was left with the impression that a great friendship was ahead of him. He even had an invite to come round the following evening.

"Not the morning," Xanther had warned him. "I'm not a morning person. I might end up biting you." By the looks of it, he wasn't joking.

When Harry got home, not even Vernon's snide remarks put him off.

(Meanwhile in number six….)

Xanther stared fearfully out the window. The full moon was rising, and fast. His mothers wards would hold, they always did. As long as no one entered the back yard of the house, Xanther had no reason to fear. Quickly, he bolted down the stairs, shedding his cloths as he went. His step father and the rest of his family wre safe in their rooms. Slowly, he felt his mind ebbed away, as pain coursed through his body. Within moments of him entering the yard, a large werewolf, larger than any seen in any part of the world for some time, stood on its hind legs, and howled. It was confused by its new surroundings. There were no familiar scents here. Except one. Another wolf was in the yard, a female, his subordinate. His mother.

(Next morning….)

"Their bloody dog was howling all night long, now a bloody crazy drunk in the garden. What's next? Satan and his twelve vampire brides? This used to be a respectable neighbourhood, and now drunks and obsessive dog breeders."

This rant was what Harry woke up to the next morning. Harry snuck downstairs, avoiding his family, and stuck his head out the front door, just in time to see Dung Fletcher been helped into the back of a police car.

"Bloody werewolf….. Dumbledore…… or Figgy. FIGGY, HELP," Dung screamed.

"Alright sir. Calm down. The men in white coats have been called, and they are bringing you a nice jumper with extra long sleeves. You'll like that, wouldn't you?" said a young officer.

"Any chance of a stiff double whiskey?" Dung groaned.

"I think you have had quite enough sir," said the officer, after an amused look was shared with his fellow officer.

Harry smiled, and made his way back up to his room, in order to get ready for his morning jog.

(Some time later….)

When Harry finally heard Tonks wheezing behind him, he decided that enough was enough and he turned back. Another twenty minutes brought him back to number four, and a hot shower. Once he had changed into some cargo pants and a light sweat shirt, Harry realised that there were three letters waiting for him. Opening the one with the Gringotts seal, Harry began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Our condolences on the passing of your godfather, Sirius Black. We would like to inform you that, on the twentieth of this month (July), the reading of Mr. Blacks will is scheduled to take place. As you are the main beneficiary of the will, you are required to attend. If you wish, a goblin can be sent to escort you to this meeting and back again, just tick the box at the bottom of this letter. Be advised that, if you are unable to attend, then the reading of the will can be put back, unless you instruct your legal guardian otherwise. If you tick the box below, then you are agreeing to come, and even if you instruct your legal guardian otherwise, you are expected to attend._

_May your gold flow and your heirs be many,_

_Broketooth, Black Family account manager._

Harry sat stunned for a moment before ticking the box. He then reached out for the second letter, which turned out to be from Dumbledore.

_Harry, _

_You may not have been informed, but the reading of Sirius's will is to take place this month. If you get a letter from Gringotts, decline to go, despite what they say. Your safety is paramount. I will take care of everything._

_Humbly yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry just tossed this letter aside, before moving onto the final letter.

_Harry, IGNORE any letter Dumbledore sends you in regards to the reading of Sirius's will. He is a manipulative old man that will try and scam you, that is why Sirius invoked the old pure blood right that the beneficiary is compelled by old magic to attend. Dumbledore has been using the Weasley's, and lately, Hermione, to spy on you. Take care of yourself cub, Remus._

This took Harry by surprise. Lying back on his bed, Harry began to ponder the letter sent by Remus. Now that he thought back, several things did not make sense. His first year for example. The Weasley's were a pure-blood family, why would Mrs. Weasley have difficulty finding the way onto platform 9 ¾, she had gone to Hogwarts herself, and had several children who were either attending, or had attended, the school. And why would she go shooting her mouth off about muggles in a train station full of muggles? It was convenient that they just happened to be passing Harry at the time, and that Ron was starting Hogwarts at the same time. It was also convenient that both Ron and Hermione made friends with him—the 'only' two people who were able to help him get to the Philosophers Stone, plus all the bad stuff he had heard set forth from Ron and Hagrid about Slytherin. As for second year, why would someone like Ron stick with Harry if he knew that Harry could talk to snakes? Ron had said it himself, that was a trait of the Dark side, and Ron's family were firmly on the light side. Hadn't Ron proven it in later years, during the Triwizard Tournament, that he was capable of dumping Harry if he thought Harry was even slightly less than reputable? When it came to Hermione, a brown nosing, by the book goodie-two-shoes, why was she so eager to break the rules by making the Polyjuice potion, something that not only broke school rules, but was also against wizarding law, unless you were an auror or a licensed potions master? It was also convenient that she was the only witch, beside a select group of sixth and seventh years, who was able to make it. And why was it only Hermione that had made the connection between Slytherin's monster and Harry's apparent 'dark' gift? Surely Dumbledore would have been able to do that?

As for third year- again, bad things set forth about Sirius, but had Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, ever thought of ordering a retrial for Harry's godfather, under truth serum, if he knew it was the wish of Harry's parents that Sirius should take him? Then there was the bit about Sirius been the secret keeper for the Potters. Did the Longbottom's have a secret keeper as well? And if so whom, and why did he or she break the charm if all the death eaters were not captured. It was also convenient that Remus Lupin was on hand to explain various things to Harry, and that the Dementor's were on hand also, forcing Harry to spend so much time with Remus. As for Remus himself, surely the Board of Governors knew before they hired him that he was a werewolf? Or was this just a ploy by Dumbledore, to drip feed Harry information and then dispense with the person doing the informing if they posed some sort of threat? (What form of threat Remus posed at the time was unknown to Harry. It was hardly the fact that he was a werewolf).

Rolling off the bed, Harry made his way out of the room, his temper at boiling point. He didn't want to go on like this, thinking ill of his first friends. He stormed out to the back yard in order to start his chores. He was part way through weeding the rose bushes when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw Xanther grinning down at him. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. He looked a little ill. Like Remus did after the full moon.... which was only last night.

"Hey, are you coming over? Mum can't wait to meet you, and she wants some help finding this Diagon Alley. She is out talking to your guard now."

Harry grinned. It was amazing how fast he and Xanther had fallen into the feeling of being old friends, and how casually Xanther talked about Harry's guard. Standing up, Harry noticed slight bags under Xanther's eyes.

"Just let me get changed."

Inside, Harry pulled on the only clothes he had- Dudley's old cast offs, while thinking about Xanther. Could he be a werewolf, and did it really matter to Harry if he was? There were ways to control it now; people did not have to lose their minds anymore. Taking the stairs two at a time, he walked into the kitchen still pondering the 'Xanther Problem,' as he had come to call it.

"Look at him," Petunia was hissing at Dudley. "He is not as respectable as you Duddykins. Look at that hair, and that HORRIBLE ring in his brow. And what sort of name is _XANTHER??_"

"Better than Duddykins," Harry muttered under his breath. This earned him a dirty glare from Petunia, and a confused look from Dudley.

Harry strode out of the house and straight over to Xanther, grinning. Why not give him a chance?

"Well, I'm ready to meet your mom and show you Diagon Alley," said Harry, throwing a smirk over his shoulder, and happy to see a look of surprise on his aunts face.

Xanther gave Harry one of his strobing looks. "We definitely need to get you some new clothes man. Elephant skin is so out of fashion. Actually, was it ever in fashion?"

**Author note: O.K. People, this is the edited version of the first chapter of my story. Similar yes, the only big difference is that I have added some things to it, edited some things, or extended some things. Wasn't happy with how it read overall, and I have to thank some people for pointing out some mistakes, which in turn brought about the extension of this chapter. Firstly, ****The-Resident. After reading your review, I am planning on giving Xanther's mom a bigger part in later chapters (those focused around Hogwarts). Secondly, to David305, who seems to have infinite patience with this story, and I would like to say, I got a Beta, who is the third person I would like to thank. Live long and party.**


	3. Setting off

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own these characters. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in all forms. I am just using them for the purpose of fanfiction.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If you think wearing elephant skins is cool, especially that particular style, thats cool, but you are a lost cause."

Harry grinned when he saw Aunt Petunia's face when this comment was made. Xanther was grinning as well; his sharp canine's glistening as much as the ring in his brow. He clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"We definitely need to get you some new threads when we get to London. I see a shopping trip coming in muggle London. Come on. Mum and Tonks are waiting in the house. If we keep mum waiting any longer, I swear she will come out and drag us both in by the ears, and if my little sister doesn't get to meet her idol, she will throw a tantrum, and trust me, her screams could shatter glass."

Harry and Xanther entered number six to the sound of children's laughter, and Harry dreading another Ginny Weasley. Upon entering the house, Harry saw that all the boxes had been unpacked, and the house had a very homely feel. Suddenly, two young boys, maybe no older than five and ten ran out into the hall and collided with Harry, knocking him to the floor. They were followed closely by a tall willowy woman with black hair and Xanther's cobalt blue eyes.

"BOYS. Look what you have done. Say sorry."

"Sorry!" they both mumbled, before playful grins broke out on their face and they ran out into the front yard, laughing.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Potter. They have more energy than is good for them. I'm Rachael Bishop."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bishop. Call me Harry, please."

"As you wish. As long as you call me Rachael. Mrs. Bishop is my mother-in-law. I was talking to a Ms. Tonks; she said she will be accompanying us. She also said 'Mad-Eye' left a letter with her for you," Rachael said with a questioning look. Harry too was stunned by this.

"Thank you for telling me. Xanther said you might need some help finding your way onto Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. We are just waiting for my husband to come home from work to look after the younger ones. He was able to get a half day because we are only after moving over and his contract hasn't technically started yet. Dumbledore said your OWL results should be arriving today. Won't you come into the kitchen, Ms. Tonks is waiting."

Entering the kitchen, Harry saw Tonks sitting at the table. Her hair was done in a similar style to Xanther's and she smiled broadly when she saw Harry enter. Standing up, she walked over to Harry and asked "Do you mind if I steal this young man for a short while?"

"Not at all. We have some time while I prepare some lunch," Rachael said, smiling.

Xanther grinned at Harry. "Getting in with a beautiful woman and avoiding house work, hey Harry? I should be jealous," he whispered. Harry grinned, and followed Tonks out the front door.

"Harry, before we begin, I want to express my awe at how you did at the Department of Mysteries. Kingley and Moody are also impressed, and that is something, let me tell you."

"T…thanks, I think."

"I didn't know Sirius well, but I knew him well enough to know that if he knew what you had done, he would have been proud of you. He also knew that Dumbledore was trying to manipulate you. Read this letter, and then we will head back in and help our new friends to find where they are going."

Taking the letter offered, Harry was struck that this was probably the strangest conversation he had ever had with Tonks. Opening the letter, Harry was meet with an unfamiliar looping scripts, written in black ink.

_Harry,_

_Rachael Bishop is an old friend of mine. She was an American auror that transferred to the British Ministry of Magic during the first war. Her first husband was just after been killed in a werewolf attack lead by Fenrir Greyback, and she herself was bitten, which in turn was the reason given for her dismissal from the American Ministry. This is what motivated her to join in the first war. I managed to pull a few strings to get her into the British auror division, but Dumbledore is convinced to this day that he was the one who managed to gain her the position. While she was here, she had a relationship with Remus Lupine. Xanther is the result and he is also a werewolf. While it is rare that the werewolf gene is passed down from parent to child, it does happen where both parents are werewolf's and are powerful magically. As I said earlier, Dumbledore believes to this day that he was the one who got her the job in the British Auror Division. When he heard that her husband had gotten a job at Grunnings, he saw it as an opportunity for her to repay him by becoming a teacher at Hogwarts and by taking up residence at number six- which he 'arranged' to be vacant in order for her to become another spy for him and to use her knowledge of runes to strengthen the wards. However, she got in touch with me and informed me of the plans._

_There is a group of us within the Order of the Phoenix that are aware of Dumbledore's activities and have set up an 'order' inside the order. Tonks will discuss everything to you later, after the reading of Sirius's will. First you must accompany Xanther and his mother to Diagon Alley, from there you and Xanther will be accompanied to a secure location, far away from Dumbledore's manipulations, so that Dumbledore won't be able to use the excuse that Xanther will be a danger to the muggle population, and use his possible imprisonment as a threat against Rachael. Rachael herself will be going back to the US to sort out her affairs and the younger children will be staying with her parents. I saw the way Xanther and you interacted yesterday, and I have met him several times in his life. He is good, and loyal. Respect him, and he will respect and protect you._

_Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

"Informative. Though I had guessed about Xanther, what with Dung shouting off his mouth this morning," Harry smiled. Well, it was good to get confirmation at the very least.

Tonks grinned back and they went inside. They spent the rest of the day keeping an eye on Xanther's younger brothers. His little sister finally toddled in about three hours later. She could not have been much older than two, but she carried with her one of Xanther's Techno CD's in her little hand. She grinned toothily up at Harry and Tonks and then pointed at the CD player.

"Where did you get that my little angel? I take it you want to dance then" Xanther said grinning, as he picked her up. He then proceeded to placed the CD on the disc tray, turned the volume low and pressed play. The minute the music came on, Xanther's sister grinned wider than ever. Tonks raised an eyebrow, and once the music was over she said, "You like that sort of music?"

"Yeah, I love it," Xanther exclaimed.

"Want to go to a club that plays only that sort of music?" Tonks asked, looking at both boys. With a quick glance at Xanther's longing face, Harry said "We'd love to." Once this was said, Xanther lead Harry out of the room.

"Thanks for that. I've wanted to get out to a club since I got here, but there were no good ones around. We really should do something about your appearance. If we are going to a club, I don't think you'd be allowed in looking like a tramp- no offence. You will thank me once we get into the club."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure I will. On one condition thought, nothing to bright."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, an owl swooped in the window of the living room and dropped a letter at Harry's feet.

"Must be my OWL results," said Harry, seeing the Ministry stamp. Opening it, Harry crossed his fingers, and hoped for the best.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results._

_Mr. Harry James Potter._

_Dear Mr. Potter, this letter is to inform you of your OWL results. Please note the grades are as follows:_

_(Pass Grades)_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceeds Expectation_

_A: Acceptable_

_(Fail Grades)_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Troll_

_Dear Mr. Potter, your results are as follows:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_History of magic: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: P_

_Herbiology: E_

_Charms: O_

_We would like to inform you that you have received the highest marks in Defence the Dark Arts since 1977 (attained by Mr. Remus John Lupin). We wish you the best in the next two years of schooling._

_Yours Sincerely, Madeline Overbridge. Head of Department of Magical Education._

"Wicked," said Harry with a large grin.

It was then that Xanther's father arrived home, and Tonks and Rachael ushered them out to catch the Knight Bus.

(Order HQ, No. 12 Grimauld Place….)

"Any other order of business?" inquired the strict voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"One more thing, in fact! I recently had a private reading of Sirius Blacks will, and I have been asked to pass along of the gifts he left," said Albus Dumbledore.

All ears perked up at this. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger more than anyone had a greedy look in their eye's, and Dumbledore had factored this in.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, he left eight thousand galleons, and a room in Grimauld Place, as well as another two thousand galleons to buy a new broom. To Ms. Hermione Granger, he left eight thousand galleons, any selection of twenty books from the Black family library, and a room in Grimauld Place."

Both Hermione and Ron shared a look of glee. The naming of supposed 'gifts' given by Sirius went on for some time, mainly to those who were in some way spying on Harry or caught up in Dumbledore's manipulations. Moody sat down the back with Lupin, both men getting angrier by the minute, and looking forward to seeing the goblins expression's when they found out that Dumbledore had tried to defraud a very valuable customer, as well as Dumbledore's face when he realised that Harry was no longer in No. 4 Privet Drive.

(Diagon Alley…)

On the Knight Bus, Rachael had explained to Xanther what they were doing. It seemed to get him worried at first- what if something happened to them, especially his little angel? By the time they had reached Gringotts, he seemed to have calmed down. Now that they had gotten all the books they would need for the forthcoming year, and Xanther was looking at Harry with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What?"

"My friend, time to get you a makeover."

Tonks looked on in amusement as Xanther dragged Harry to a nearby muggle clothes shop situated on Diagon Alley. Shaking her head, she followed, and watched the two legged rocket that was Xanther.

(Several Hours Later….)

It was a different Harry Potter that stepped out of Madame Reeds Optometrists several hours after Xanther had started 'Operation Harry,' as he termed it. Madam Reed herself had seen to the correction of Harry's sight when he heard who was waiting, and now Harry had perfect twenty-twenty vision. Apparently, it was a simple procedure, and his magical guardian should have seen to his vision. He also sported a skin tight black t-shirt that showed off his newly formed muscles. Semi-tight black jeans, fingerless gloves, black booths and a leather vest finished the ensemble. His hair had been cut so his scar was hardly visible, and green highlights had been put in. Tonks wolf whistled upon seeing him.

"Looking good Harry. Time we got you to where we are going before you literally start a riot."

Harry went red at this comment but followed Tonks towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Maybe tomorrow we can get you a tattoo and an earring," smiled Xanther, making Harry mime a goldfish, and Tonks burst out into hysterical laughter.

Finally, Tonks managed to choke out: "Your mum is meeting us in the pub. She had to use one of the private flow rooms to get in contact with your grandparents in order for them to come and pick up your brothers and your sister."

Xanther just nodded, the uneasy feeling rising again, but this time there was a more ferial side accompanying it. Xanther shivered. He couldn't afford for his wolf to surface in front of Harry- not when he didn't know how Harry would react to him been one. Little did he know that Harry had seen his eyes grow yellow momentarily, and had connected with the time he had seen Moony transform.

Once they meet up with Rachael, they began the ten minute walk to the secure flat that Moody had set up for them. Twenty minutes later, both boys were alone in a spacious, two bedroom flat, with directions to a building on the outskirts of London that would hold a 'techno/rave dance' on Saturday.

Harry was busy making sandwiches' in the kitchen and keeping an eye on Xanther through the door. Ever since he had heard the plan, he had been bounding between excited about been away from his parents watchful to frustration and fear about his little brothers and sister. Walking into the living room, Harry smiled at his new friend.

"What's wrong Xanther?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just a little worried that's all. Uh, is that a salad sandwich? I hate salad."

"What, would you prefer meat?"

Xanther looked up, surprised. "W-what makes you think that?"

"Xanther, there is no need to hide it. I know you are a werewolf."

This made Xanther's eyes go wide in surprise and happiness. Suddenly, the wolf leaped forward.

"You reported me to the ministry. You and that Tonks. That does why you brought me here, so I can be brought in."

Then he charged at Harry. It was only Harry's Quidditch reflexes that saved him, and he knew it. He knew he couldn't stand up to a werewolf, even if he was in human form. Suddenly, Xanther's hands shoot out, and knocked Harry to the floor, and Xanther leaped on top of Harry.

"I am not a danger to my family. How dare you suggest that I am?"

Suddenly, to both Harry's and Xanther's surprise, Harry had pushed Xanther off him, and had pinned him to the floor. To Harry it felt like a surge of power pushing forward. To Xanther, it was a scary experience. No matter how much he struggled, Xanther wasn't able to shove the smaller wizard off. Both boys new that this wasn't right. Harry should not have been able to overpower Xanther.

"I did not bring you hear to turn you into the ministry. I know how much you love your family, and I don't care that you are a werewolf. If you think I would turn you in just because of that, you have ruined a friendship before it has even begun."

With that, Harry got up and stormed into his room, while a stunned Xanther looked after him. His wolf was still near the surface, but now it pined, not for the lost fight, but for the retreating back of a friend and alpha. When Harry had overpowered Xanther, he had shown himself to be stronger and better than the wolf and worthy of been its alpha. It urged Xanther to go after Harry and submit, but the rational human side told him to stay and allow Harry to calm down.

(Elsewhere….)

Ron stretched out in the master bedroom at Grimauld Place. Spying on Harry had rewarded him well. Ron smiled- not only would he get the money, but he would also get the girl. He was better than Harry, and he knew it. Harry wouldn't know how to appreciate the money. Only someone who had been poor could appreciate money. Nor would Harry be able to love. He knew Harry had an emotional upbringing and was warped by fame- believing such ridicules notion like the Dark Lord was connected to him and sending him visions. He would never be able to love anyone with such an attitude. Ron also knew that he would make a better father than Harry could. How could Harry, when he had been denied parental figures all his life? Yes, pretending to be Harry Potter's friend had served him well. It had given him a way to differentiate himself from his brothers. None of them had been awarded a medal for 'Special Services to the School.' None of them had ever beaten McGonagall's advanced transfigured chess set when they were in first year. None of them had been able to partake in finding evidence to prove a guilty man 'innocent.' Yes, Ron was a contented spy.

Hermione Granger, however, was only learning the pleasure of spying on Harry, but it had nothing to do with financial rewards. It had to do with the rare books in the Black family library and the fact that she had come to the conclusion that Harry was an emotionally volatile time bomb with a dangerous link to the Dark Lord. Unlike Ron, she did believe this part of Harry's story, and it was this that made her start to be a spy. Shrugging her shoulders, she dived back into the great tome sitting on her lap. Who knew the Black family had a book on how to be a better spy?

(Later that night…)

Xanther quietly walked into Harry's room. Harry was sitting on his bed, still wearing the clothes he had been in earlier, despite the late hour. Harry looked up, and became very uncomfortable when Xanther climbed onto his bed and laid his head onto his lap

"I'm sorry Harry. I was been stupid."

"It's OK Xanther. I suppose you would be, moving country and into the middle of a war zone." By this time, through some strange compulsion, Harry was stroking Xanther's hair.

"If it means I can fight and get rid of the threat to my family I don't mind."

"You really love your family and your family really loves you, you know?" said Harry, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I know. You know, you beat me in a fight. That makes you my alpha if you would have me as subordinate." There was a note of longing in Xanther's voice.

"I would be glad too," said Harry. There was a momentary flash of golden light, and when it faded both boys were in a deep sleep, the changes brought on by the strange event of a wizard becoming a wizard werewolf's alpha been wrought upon their bodies.

**Authors Note: Edited second chapter people. Hope you like it. **


	4. Disco, a new friend, and wormtail thinks

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own these characters. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in all forms. I am just using them for the purpose of fanfiction.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? HOW CAN THE BOY WHO LIVED JUST VANISH?" screamed Dumbledore, his magic crackling around him in rage, and a crazy glinted in his eyes.

"We don't know. It's as if he just upped and disappeared. The ministry has launched a full scale inquiry. That is why Tonks and Shacklebolt cannot be with us tonight," replied Moody in a calm voice.

"We have to find him and immediately. If Voldemort has captured him then it is the end of us all. He is vital to our plans," muttered Dumbledore, already deep in thought.

Dumbledore was nervous. More nervous than he would admit. If Harry Potter was no longer under his control, it spelled disaster. Even if Voldemort had not captured him, it was still disastrous for Dumbledore- it meant that Harry was free to attend the reading of Sirius's will, and thus expose that Dumbledore had been taking money from Harry's accounts under false pretences for the past fifteen or so years. Some of it may be explained away as been used for educational reasons, but the vast majority was used for illegal gains, and some of what was done warranted a mandatory sentence of up to ten years in prison.

Furthermore, what if Sirius had left a clause in the will emancipating Harry? That would really mess with Dumbledore's plans. If Harry was an adult, then there was no way that Dumbledore could keep his financial records from him, let alone stop Harry from claiming Grimmauld Place for himself and chucking them all out.

What if Voldemort had captured him and had turned him to his side? Harry was far more powerful than even he knew, and Voldemort was bound to find the magical inhibiters that Dumbledore had place upon Harry as an infant. Harry was an elemental wizard, the rarest of wizards who were even stronger than Merlin and Harry's power was so strong they went beyond anything Dumbledore could ever have imagined. It was historical fact that Merlin was so strong that he had once raised Atlantis from its watery grave for a short period of time. The advances made from that discovery had meant that wizards were more advanced than muggles for every century up until this one. Even worse, what if Harry had made friends with that scummy werewolf, Xanther Bishop? That would be even worse than anything. If Xanther attacked him, the blocks on Harry's magic would break as Harry's power surged forward to defend him, and since he was an elemental wizard that was certain to happen. Even worse, what if Harry became Xanther's alpha? It was a remote possibility, but still, the chances of it happening warranted thinking about. It would mean that Harry would be impossible to stand against. Xanther was the rarest of all werewolves'- the offspring of two very powerful werewolves' that was a werewolf himself. He was by far more powerful than any average werewolf. Even average werewolves by themselves were, at times, more powerful than an average wizard. Between them, Xanther and Harry would be an army unto themselves. Dumbledore began to shake. Sitting down, he dismissed everyone bar Moody.

"Find Harry!" he whispered to Moody.

Moody nodded, but the smile upon his face spoke of the truth of what he was thinking. Even if he did find Harry, it would be a cold day in hell before he told Dumbledore. Dumbledore would no doubt use every dirty trick in the book, but Moody not only knew every dirty trick in existence, he had written the book on how to play dirty. He may not be able to match Dumbledore on power, but he could sure keep him busy for a long time. It was time Moody passed on his tricks to a new generation.

(Elsewhere…)

Harry didn't think he was dreaming. It was more like everything that had happened that day was been sifted around and placed in an order that he could understand. The most difficult part for him to comprehend was the bond he now shared with Xanther, and the fact that he was now a werewolves Alpha. Even now, there was a 'door,' for want of a better description, and through it Harry could feel Xanther's presence. It was an odd feeling, been connected to someone and not having them trying to invade your mind. What disturbed him however was the fact that there was another door beside it, that was locked to him. He could feel something vibrating behind it, something powerful, but he could not tell what exactly what it was.

Harry stirred. He had been covered with blankets, but he did not remember getting into bed. It was late, judging by the inky blackness outside the windows, but for some reasons everything, even items covered by what should have been total darkness, was in crystal clear view. Something had happened between him and Xanther that Harry could not explain, but Harry felt more powerful, maybe it was the feeling of an Alpha's power over his pack. Looking at the digital clock, his eyes felt as if they were set on fire by the sudden light.

"You get used to it," said a voice from the floor.

"Xanther?" Harry questioned, turning towards the voice. "What the hell are you doing on the floor? Why didn't you go back to you own room if you woke up?"

"You are my alpha. I have to be close to protect you," came the reply.

"If you fell you have to stay near me, then why didn't you sleep on the couch, or get out the folding bed from the wardrobe?"

"I…. I thought you would be insulted and that you would think I wasn't taking our bond seriously if I made myself comfortable."

Harry stared down at the figure on the floor. This wasn't the Xanther he had gotten to know, and he didn't like it. A part of him was proud that Xanther was acting as he was, that he wasn't trying to fight the bond but the vast majority was disgusted that Xanther would think this way."

"Xanther, there is no need to think like that. Whether we are here at the flat or at Hogwarts, I expect you to sleep in your own bed, and not on the floor like some dog."

Through the bond they shared, Harry felt a rush of gratitude from Xanther. If Harry hadn't shared a bond with Voldemort, the bond he shared with Xanther would have scared him. Slowly, Xanther crawled under the covers beside Harry. Harry reached out and took his hand, intending to tell Xanther off, but a wave of joy overtook him. Xanther saw this and decided to explain.

"We are a bonded alpha and subordinate. Whenever we make physical contact, we feel joy and contentment that we are close, because we know that we are safe and within our pack. We also know whenever the other is near. Also, be gain certain benefits. Your eyesight for one."

"What did you get?"

"My reflexes have improved. I knocked over a vase in the hallway, and I caught it in half the time I normally would have. Now I know why you are such a great seeker. I am thankful to you Harry."

"Why?"

"You showed great loyalty to me in accepting me and not to judge me. You are a great person. I can sense it."

Harry blushed. He looked over at Xanther. His face was solemn.

"Just do me a favour Xanther?"

"What?"

"Don't change too much. You may consider yourself a subordinate, but I want a friend, and I liked the Xanther I met."

Xanther smiled. "I won't change Harry. That much. We never know how much this bond will change both of us."

Not long after that Harry feel asleep. Xanther, however, stayed awake. He looked down at the person asleep beside him. Harry had not noticed the other changes that had come over them both. Harry's green eyes had streaks of cobalt blue in them. Also, his canines were a little sharper. As for Xanther, he had streaks of green in his eyes. His hair had turned from a brownish black to deep ebony black. As he watched, Harry began to mumble in his sleep.

"Sirius….. Don't go….. Please, don't leave me……."

The pain in Harry's voice and coming through the bond made Xanther want to weep. He did what every instinct told him to do. Drawing Harry to him, he whispered "We are a pack now. You will never have to suffer alone anymore."

(The next morning…..)

Tonks made her way to the flat. She was amazed that she was still able to get time off, but she took it. The ministry were really idiots at times. You would think that with Voldemort back, they would be on high alert, but if anything, they had become more laid back. Upon entering the flat, she sensed a disturbance in the wards. The living room was in a mess- the coffee table was smashed and a large gash was in the couch. Fearing that Xanther had attacked Harry, she ran to Harry's room, but stopped in the doorway. Harry and Xanther were lying together, but something about them told her something very important had happened. Xanther's hair, while always black, had not been the deep ebony black like it was now. He was also paler. Harry was taller, and he seemed to have gained more muscle. Xanther and Harry looked like brothers now. When Xanther opened his eyes, she saw the tendrils of green running through them.

Suddenly, Xanther was on his feet, blocking Harry from view. His eyes momentarily glowed yellow. It dawned on Tonks what had happened. She had spent so much time rooting through Dumbledore's private notes to be able to piece two and two together. She sagged onto the nearest chair. She had a feeling something like this would happen. Tonks was drawn to a memory of her time at Hogwarts. She had taken divination as well, and while alone with Trelawney, the old bat had made a prophecy to her. A real, honest to God prophecy.

"_Bear witness to the news. The one to defeat the Dark Lord has arisen. But he shall face betrayal and manipulation. He shall gain aid from the most unlikely source. A werewolf shall come, and he shall bow down before the chosen one, and they shall become a pack, a hurricane that shall rid the wizarding world of its two greatest threats- the corrupt General of the Light, and the wicked General of the Dark. They shall walk a different path then these, for they shall become the first Grey Lords, and order shall reign."_

Shaking, she looked up. Harry had awoken by this time. He was looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok?"

Before Harry knew it, he was wrapped in a tight embrace. He sensed Xanther move forward, but Harry waved him away.

"I think," stated Tonks with a wide smile, "that we need to organise a little get together. Can you think of anyone within Hogwarts that you would trust, bar Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

"Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the Weasley twins. Maybe Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Why?"

"I can't tell you just now. After Sirius's will is read, when things are more certain. Come on, we need to get ready for tonight. The rave is on, and we need to be looking our best."

With that, she left the room.

"I think the strain of been an auror has finally gotten to her," stated Xanther, with a bewildered look on his face. Harry could only agree. Then he smiled.

"You heard the woman, we need to get ready."

While the boys were arguing over what to have for breakfast, Tonks sent a letter to Moody. It simply said "What Trelawney told me has happened. Time to assemble our order and train." What she didn't say was that it would be easier to get to one of the people on Harry's than Harry thought.

(Later that night…..)

The warehouse was old, perhaps one of the oldest warehouses in the greater London area. It was made of red brick, and many of the windows had been filled in with either corrugated iron or bits of wood. Any window panes that had survived were spray painted black. The windows on the upper floor were small and circular and Harry couldn't make out what state they were in. A deep throbbing sound resonated out of the building and through the ground, and two figures were standing in the doorway. As they drew closer, they could hear the conversation they were having.

"Didn't think you would be still into this sort of thing, let alone want to be a bouncer."

"Hey," the second figure laughed, "I met my wife at one of these things."

"You met your wife at a place like THIS?"

"Yes. That reminds me; don't tell your mum what we were doing here, I know she doesn't like these sort of places. She thinks we are out sorting my gran's leaky boiler and then going to a legit club. Thank God my gran's boiler was only a two minute job."

"What do you think I shall tell her?"

"A half truth. You work at a night club, but because of your age and the hours they want you to work, they have to pay you under the table."

As they drew closer, Harry realised that he recognised one of the figures. Dean Thomas was standing in the door, giving strange looks to a large skin head in a worn leather jacket. Tonks saw the look on Harry's face.

"A friend?" she asked, a knowing little smile on her face.

"Dean Thomas. He goes to Hogwarts with me."

Tonks nodded. "Stay here," she ordered. She then walked up to Dean and his companion, said something, got a nod from Dean. She then preceded to obliviated the guy in the leather jacket. She came back. "I think we may have a new friend. Come on, we better get going in."

When they passed Dean, he leaned over to Harry and said "The rooms upstairs are used for more, um, illegal purposes. Meet me up in number fourteen in an hour. They will think you are buying some stuff off me and no one will ask any questions." Dean looked uncomfortable saying this, and what might have to be done. Harry just nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile.

Stepping into the warehouse, Harry was meet with a sight he never saw before. Hundreds of swaying bodies in semi darkness to a sound that switched between techno rave to a sound Tonks called a 'machine gun beat' metal. One side of the vast room had been converted into a bar, and behind that, through an open door, Harry saw a two staircases- one leading up, another leading down. Almost instantaneously, he, Tonks and Xanther were lost in the crowd.

(The Burrow……)

Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley finished their conversation with an agreement. They would join with Moody and his plans. Shame had driven them to it. Shame in their family's blatant quest for power through either bribery or spying, or in the case of Percy, blatant and blind loyalty to an obviously ineffective and biased system. Something had to be done. They were going to do it.

(Back at the nightclub….)

An hour after he had entered the premises, Harry found himself in a small bedroom. Through his bond, he felt Xanther's concern. Several minutes after Harry had entered, Dean came in, stripped of a sopping wet shirt, and through it in a corner.

"Bloody stoners," he muttered, "makes me sick." He pulled a rather ratty bathrobe out of a cupboard, and pulled a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of a drawer. Sitting down, he faced Harry.

"Lately, I have begun to notice that certain memories don't seem real. To think about them seem false, and they are all to do with you. Can you explain why?" he asked without any preamble.

"I have a theory, but I need to know something. If this war with Voldemort does happen, who's side will you be on, mine or Dumbledore's?"

"Yours," said Dean slowly, and after a moment's thought. Harry smiled, and spent the next half an hour explaining his theory relating to Dumbledore and his manipulations.

(Later that night….)

"Man what a night. Any fast food joints open at this time?" exclaimed Xanther, throwing his arms around Harry and Tonks as they sat on the couch. Dean gave him a sideways look. It had taken them an hour after arriving back at the flat to convince Dean that Xanther wasn't dangerous, and a further twenty for Tonks to safely lower the mental barriers surrounding Deans 'forgotten' memories. What they had revealed was that on at least three occasions, Dean had overheard Ron, Ginny and Hermione talking to Dumbledore and on those three occasions trying to find Harry and warn him.

"Do you think Seamus will join us?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Hell, half of Gryffindor will probably join us. If I overheard them talking on three occasions, you can bet most of the tower has."

"Good. You want to stay here tonight? We can ring your mother and tell her you are staying with some friends from school. Anyway, Dumbledore is probably keeping tabs on you and he might know you were talking to me."

"As long as someone checks on my family."

Tonks smiled. "I can do that. If Dumbledore asks, I will make it sound like it was official auror business. I'm sure Shacklebolt will back me up."

This got a grin out of everyone, but for different reasons. For Harry, it was because he was getting another ally. For Xanther, it was because he was getting to make a new friend, and for Dean it was because he was finally getting involved in the great adventures of, and making friends with, Harry Potter. Tonks was smiling because the difficulty she perceived in convincing people to join their cause were slowly disappearing. Looking at the three young men gathered before her, Tonks realised that Harry was like Dumbledore in a way. Both of them were like a magnet. They either drew people to them or repelled people from them with equal fervour. That's why Dean and Xanther were standing beside him now, and why Ron and Hermione were backing away from him. That was the reason for the relationship he held with the public.

"Get to bed boys. Moody will be around tomorrow. He will take you home Dean."

With that, Tonks left.

"Spare room is through there," Harry said, pointing at a door at the far end of the hall. Dean smiled, and thanked Harry. A short while later, Dean watched in confusion as Harry and Xanther went into a room together. Hell, there was a lot of things that he didn't know about that boy. At that moment, he was so tired, he didn't care that he was wrong about their relationship.

(Elsewhere….)

In a lonely, weathered manor house, Lord Voldemort stirred. He was still weak from his encounter with Harry Potter. Despite his mental shields, he had received some emotions from Harry Potter. Rage, euphoria, love, gratitude and strong feelings of sorrow. Rage and sorrow Voldemort was used to. These other feelings were as foreign to him as the idea of putting a man on the moon. Voldemort groaned, and for a second he perceived what his life had become- a desolate heath, ravaged by a storm that was the rage he was so familiar with. From the shadows, Wormtail watched his master. Running a finger over his silver hand, a pang of guilt hit him for the first time since that Halloween night. What had he done, allowing this monster to live? Leaving the room, he made a decision. It was time to repay the life dept he owed to on Harry James Potter.

**Authors Note: Thanks to The- Resident for pointing out the errors in this chapter. Thanks to the following for their reviews: slashslut, Beth5572, FAXfan, JWOHPfan (royally ****** off sounds good), Rori Potter, azphxbrd, Rainbow2007 (glad to know it's a little better), and hp-fan (you are still around?)**


	5. The Will, love, friends and a best man

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to all persons who hold rights over them in whatever form. I am only using them for fan fiction. It is not my intention to infringe these rights whatsoever.

Dean rolled over and moaned. He knew that last night wasn't a dream, and he knew he didn't want to head home today, with the exception of grabbing some clothes. If Tonks was right, and Dumbledore knew that he was talking to her, and thus Harry, than his family might be in more danger if he stayed with them. Sure, Dumbledore might go after them anyway, but at least if Dean was with Harry, he would have some backup if push came to shove. Rolling out of bed, Dean quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen, where he heard people conversing quietly.

"Don't worry, Xanther. I will be back shortly. I just need to sort out some stuff with the old house and my old job. Make the mover permanent, you know."

"But mom, it's not that long after the full moon. Are you sure you are fit to travel?"

"Of course I am, and if anything happens to me, the portkey is set to automatically return me here should anything happen. Don't fret. It will only take a few days, a week at the most."

'O.K., confusing conversation for this time of the morning,' Dean thought. Other things to deal with at the moment. Moody would be here soon, and Dean still needed to come up with a good excuse as to why he was leaving home earlier than he usually did, since he was obviously not going to be staying with Seamus.

(Later...)

It had been easier than Dean had thought to convince his parents that he needed to leave. They knew enough of the Wizarding world to know that they were on the verge of open warfare, and that Dean, as a wizard born to muggles would be in the firing line, so they didn't argue. That, and Moody seemed to calm them, despite his ravaged appearance.

"You sure you want to do this son?" Moody asked before they left.

"Not really. But at the moment, Harry needs all the help he can get, and with Voldemort on the loose, I need to learn all I can to defend myself."

Moody just nodded in satisfaction. 'This boy had his head in the right place,' thought Moody.

(One week later...)

It had been nearly a week since the night Dean had moved in with Xanther and Harry. In that time, according to Tonks, at least two Order members had approached his family to try and find out where Dean had gone, and more would have come if Dean's step-father had not lost his temper. Tonks could barley breath due to laughter when she described Deans six foot eight inch, two hundred and fifty pound step-father facing off against a rather irate Molly Weasley. A lot of people came round, and Dean had been introduced to the idea of an organised force to resist Voldemort. Moody, their DADA teacher from fourth year, and Harry, seemed to be the leaders. Both veterans of the fight, in Deans mind.

Sitting alone in his bedroom, Dean decided to take stock of what he had witnessed in his week at the flat. In the time Dean had spent in the flat, he had noticed the changes that had come over Harry and not all of them were physical. Sure, Harry still had the spark that inspired confidence and loyalty in people, his eyes were still a flaming green that drew people in and he was still soft spoken. But he had an edge to him, a determination that made his eyes get cold and hard. When Harry spoke of plans, either to the group at large or to a single person, he leaned forward, spoke softly but firmly, and made everyone feel if they were special. It drew them in and bound them tight. Harry had grown up, and Dean was been forced to grow up by been in his company. As for Xanther, Harry's friend and bodyguard, for want of a better description, was, in Dean's eyes, both the coolest person he had ever met and a contradiction in himself. He was laid back, but with a visible serious side, lazy, but in constant motion, friendly and accepting, but cautious and standoffish. Dean also figured out that he would flirt with people uncontrollably, but if he liked someone, he was more direct. That very evening, he had made Dean feel involved and alienated at the same time by explaining, with Harry's consent, just why he slept in Harry's room, the exact nature of what their bond meant, and why he felt the need for the proximity. He had left Dean with the words "If you can accept what I have told you, come and see us later."

Dean could accept that Xanther was a werewolf, but the idea of a werewolf been bound to a non werewolf, and having that person as their alpha, unnerved him. Looking at his clock, he noted it was near midnight. He quickly got ready for bed, feeling guilty that he was living off the good will of someone he was fast considering a friend, and a good friend at that. He twisted and turned in bed for another twenty minutes, before coming to a conclusion. Getting up, he made his way to the other bedroom. Knocking, he waited a few moments before someone, with a rather muffled voiced, called for him to come in. When he entered, it was obvious that, while Harry had been awake, his 'bodyguard' had been fast asleep, and looked a little disgruntled at been woken up.

"Um… about what you told me earlier. I can accept it, and I want to help. Um… maybe tomorrow would be a better time."

"Kindda figured that out," murmured Xanther, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

(The following morning, 19th July…)

"And don't forget that the reading of the will is tomorrow. Bill said Broketooth himself is coming to collect you at nine o'clock, so be ready," called Tonks as she went out the front door.

"I'll have him ready," called back Xanther. Once she had gone, Xanther went back to draining the coffee pot and cleaning the place out of any toast which could be found, while Harry grumbled about the lack of coffee and milk.

"You seen Dean this morning?" asked Xanther.

"Still asleep, where I should be," came the grumbled reply.

Xanther grinned, and made his way to Dean's room. Upon entering, he found the covers lying on the floor, and Dean spread eagled on the centre of the bed. Shaking his head, and going into the bathroom, Xanther knew what he had planned was cruel, but it would be so worth it.

Thus, Dean was rudely awoken by a bucket of water been poured over his head.

"Sorry mate, you just need to get used to cold showers, it's one of the things you should know about this place by now" said Xanther with a smile in response to Deans accusing glare.

"Xanther, when you're done tormenting Dean, there's a letter here for you out here."

With one last smirk at Dean, Xanther left. Minutes later there was a strangled cry of joy from the kitchen.

(The previous day, Rachael Bishop's house, Hawaii…)

Rachael was almost done tying up the loose ends of her life in the US when a frantic knocking came to the front door. Since the wards had not gone off, she could only assume it was a friend. Walking to the front door, she questioned who it could be. Very few people knew she was back, and she had meet most of them that morning. Opening the door, she flattened herself against the wall as three people trooped in, and Rachael smiled as she recognised the three youngsters. The boy wearing the bright orange and black t-shirt with gelled electric blue hair and a 'Jedi' ponytail was Cadence 'Caden' Clarkson. His nervous habit of toying with the two earrings in his left ear was on public display at the moment. The petite blond, with the large 'Bambi' eyes was Clare Montgomery. Her close fitting cloths showed off her full hour glass figure. Beside her was her brother Greg. His agitation showing by his inability to control his metamorphmagus abilities. His hair shot between his natural dark brown to bright scarlet and gold, and then an electric blue to rival Caden's. This trio was among Xanther's oldest friends, and went to his school. Truth be told, Rachael had been expecting them long before now.

"We heard Xanther has transferred to Hogwarts. Is it true?" piped up Clare, her naturally kind and caring nature shining through.

"Yes, it's true. What are you three planning?" The trio only grinned.

"Oh, well, we figured he might, so we made plans. Took some convincing, but our parents agreed."

Rachael sighed. "Better let Xanther know to prepare himself."

(Return to present time….)

Harry stared on in confusion as Xanther yelled in joy, and then jumped up and down in demented pleasure with intermittent cries of "They are transferring, they are transferring."

"WOW, calm down hotshot. Who is transferring?"

Xanther only grinned as he handed Harry the letter.

(No. 12 Grimmauld Place…)

"Report, please."

Bill shuffled slightly before launching into his full report. "The Goblins are saying nothing. If they do know where Harry is, their oaths of secrecy will not allow them to reveal what they know. They have also closed his vaults to until the reading of the will." Truth be told, it was Bill's idea to seal off the vaults until then, but he was not going to tell Dumbledore this.

"Damn it. Time for drastic action, I believe."

(Noon that day, Gringotts Bank…)

A rather pompous individual strode into Gringotts bank just as it was getting busy. Following him was a rather short toad like woman wearing pink. Approaching the head Goblin at his desk, the pompous young individual cleared his throat noisily.

"Goblin, I and my companion are here on the behest of the Minister of Magic with orders to seize the property of one Sirius Orion Black from Gringotts bank on the grounds that, for a period of time, you housed an escaped convict."

The goblin sneered at the individual before him.

"The Ministry has no authority in Gringotts. This is Goblin territory. Whether or not Mr. Black was an escaped convict in the wizarding world is of no concern to us as long as he did not try and breach the vaults."

"We have authority you filthy beast. Under the Magical Beasts Regis…." the toad like woman began to screamed, but she was cut off.

"Under the Convention of Moscow 1800, Gringotts is a separate entity within the Wizarding world, and is part of the Goblin Nation. The only authority you have here is to deposit or withdraw money, and to trust us with its safekeeping."

"Laws can be changed," sneered the pompous young man.

"They can. But until they are, the treaty is still a valid one, and I must request that you leave these premises at once."

With that the pompous young man and his toad like companion stormed off. The goblin they were talking to strode off down a darkened corridor. Coming to a small room where the wizarding curse breakers took their tea breaks, he approached the only human in the room.

"Greetings Bill."

"Greetings Broketooth."

"Do tell dear Mr. Potter that we are looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and that it is urgent that he comes early. The Ministry are conspiring against us."

"I will see that he gets the message by the time the sun goes down on the surface if I can." Bill knew that this was a goblin way of asking to be let go and deliver the message immediately because of complications that may arise in delivering it. He awaited the response, hoping it was a positive.

"Good hunting." With that, Bill Weasley went on his way.

(Later that night…..)

"I have to go to the club again tonight. You three coming?" Dean called out to the other occupants of the flat, after Bill Weasley had left.

Tonks looked up and said "Why not. I know we have to be in tomorrow, but the turkey club has been snooping round. They know I have a flat round here, and they suspect that I am helping you. Once your mother arrives back tomorrow, we can move you somewhere safer."

All three boys shared a grin. Tonks had noticed that they seemed especially close today, particularly Dean and Xanther.

"When happened?" she whispered to Harry.

"This morning, after you left. Lets just say some pratical jokes have a way of relieving tension between people. In a way, I'm relieved, the tension was killing me. Now, let's head out and have a good night. I need to party before the axe falls tomorrow."

(The next morning….)

Broketooth appeared at the new address Harry had given him, and was confronted by a human and a werewolf who were blocking a third individual from view. Broketooth assumed a battle position before a voice called out "Xanther, Dean, calm down. You must be Broketooth?" The two stepped aside revealing Harry.

"Mr. Potter, an honour to meet you. And who, may I ask, are these two young men?"

"Both are here as friends, while one provides protection I hope I don't need." Broketooth nodded.

"A smart move. Now, since they are your friends and allies, do you wish them to come and witness the will?"

"I do."

"Very well. I assume Bill Weasley has spoken with you?"

"He has. And I am aware that Ms. Tonks will be joining us later."

Again, another nod from Broketooth, and with a crack, they were in a large, richly furnished room. Harry choose to sit in a corner in semi darkness, so that the Weasleys and Dumbledore would not recognise him. Hermione was straining her neck in order to get a proper look at him, but to no avail. Her attention was drawn away by the arrival of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan. They were closely followed by Draco Malfoy and his mother. Upon seeing Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna choose to sit in Harry's corner. Draco and his mother choose to sit in the other. Harry was confused as to why Seamus, Neville and Luna were there, but suspected that Tonks had something to do with it.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now, any objections to this will before we begin?"

Dumbledore stood up and leaned over to Brooketooth as he passed him several rolls of parchment. Brooketooth only laughed. "Mr. Dumbledore, this will is invalid. Mr. Black changed his will several hours before he died. He was completely sane, and passed all our tests. Now please sit down, and we can proceed with the will."

Dumbledore did as he was told, and with a wave of his hand, Brooketooth made a copy of the will appear on the wall behind him.

**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**

Signed:Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Black Family.

I, Sirius Orion Black, been of sound body and mind, and revoking all previous wills and testament in whatever form, do declare this as my final will and testament.

To my long time friend and associate Remus John Lupin, I leave the sum of two million galleons and my flat in London's West End, as well as the cottage in Scotland, as well as twenty books from the Black family library relating to the Dark Arts, so long as the books he takes do not affect any other gifts left to others in this will.

To my dear cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted I leave the set of pearl earrings and matching necklace which belonged to her mother, as well as half a million galleons.

To their daughter I leave one million galleons, as well as a dowry of one thousand galleons monthly for one year when she gets married, as well as a stipend to be decided by the new Lord of the family.

To my cousins Cissy and Bella, I disown you, and cut off your stipend effective immediately that this will is read. It will be up to the new Lord Black whether or not you are to be reinstated.

To my friend Bill Weasley I leave all books in the Black family library relating to Curse Breaking, may they help you advance. I also leave him my gold pocket watch. I also leave him three bottles from my collection of malt whiskeys, and you can choose either from the muggle whiskeys, the wizarding whiskeys or the goblin whiskey, whichever you like, thought I recommend the goblin. To his father Arthur I leave three bottles of malt whiskey from my collection, namely the muggle variety.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave twelve thousand galleons each, as well as a further twelve thousand galleons towards their joke shop. I also leave them a fifty percent stake in Zonko's Joke shop, to be divided equally between them.

To Dumbledore and your turkey club, I leave nothing except a notice to leave Grimmauld place within one week of the reading of this will.

To Ronald Weasley, I leave nothing. I also leave nothing to Hermione Granger. You are even worse traitors than Wormtail.

To my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of my worldly possessions, whether they are properties, stocks or monies, and within this I include the headship of the Black family. With this in mind, I thus invoke the ancient right of the Black family, enshrined within the Convention of Rome 1551, and I emancipate you, in order for you to carry out the functions required by this post.

Also in what I have left my godson is the full ownership of the Chudley Cannons, and I request that they be dissolved. You also have a fifty-one percent stake in Flourish and Blotts. I request that you use it and ban Hermione Granger from the shop for life.

Should any of the aforementioned individuals die before this will is enacted, then the bequests left onto them shall pass onto their next of kin or legal representatives under a 'substitutional gift'.

Witness: X. Lovegood, The Rook, Ottary-St-Catchpool.

Witness: Alastair Moody, The Fort, Cheshire.

There was an immediate uproar after the will was read. Sensing the upcoming revolt, Broketooth held up his hands, and stated "Thank you for coming. Certain persons here are no longer required, so I will ask you to leave." With a click of his fingers, Broketooth had cleared the room of all but Harry, Xanther, Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Bill, Remus, Tonks and her parents.

"As you requested Ms. Tonks, a clear room to talk in. It is also warded. Mr. Potter, since you are emancipated, would you please come back in tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss, your parents will chief among them." With a crack he vanished.

Smiling, Tonks turned to Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all Harry, we will have to discuss some matters relating to the order. Secondly, we were wondering would you do us a favour. In relation to the first matter, Seamus, Luna and Neville are here at my request, I thought we could do with some backup. We do need to bulk up our support base. In relation to the second matter, as it turns out poor old Remus here is looking for a best man, and we were wondering would you do the honours."

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise, and there was a dead silence in the room. Finally, Luna broke the silence with a dreamy "When is the big day?"

(To be continued….)

**Authors Note: Hope you like. I know, it reads very like my old story, but I did make some changes. Also, please review, and if you want me to continue.**


	6. the potters will

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to all persons who hold rights over them in whatever form. I am only using them for fan fiction. It is not my intention to infringe these rights whatsoever.

Harry sat with the extended crowd of his friends, and felt relief. All of those assembled had been told of the currants situation- what Xanther was and what his relationship with Harry consisted off. They had taken it pretty well. They had accepted the fact that Xanther was a werewolf a lot better than Dean had, and that he was Harry's subordinate. Luna was convinced it was the work of Spurngotts, a magical creature that looked like a smaller version of a housefly that caused a dreamlike trance. Apparently, they were related to a crumple horned snorkack. Preparations were underway for Harry's second visit to Gringotts the following day, and where the extra people would sleep before moving to 'Headquarters.' The flat may have accommodated three people comfortable, but it wasn't designed for all these young people after all, and with Tonks and Moody moving in to provide 'extra protection' for the underage wizards, there would be seven people. Also, with Xanther's mother arriving with Xanther's friends from America, it was going to be VERY crowded. It had been decided that the club where Harry had meet Dean would be the arrival point for Rachael Bishop to take a portkey too. Dumbledore's order had not pieced together that the crumbling muggle warehouse that housed the club was the place Harry frequented on a regular bases, and strangle, on Moody's request, held meetings of 'The New Order,' as it had become known. The reason for this was that, since Harry had ceased all communication with his so called friends, and no one from the Order was acting as guard, there was no one to report to Dumbledore as to what Harry was doing.

Also, Tonks and Moody were adamant that Grimmauld place would be more secure than the flat owned by Tonks, and once Dumbledore and his cronies moved out of Grimmauld Place, Harry could request that the goblins to put up new wards to stop Dumbledore sending in spies. Harry was doubtful that the goblins would do something like that for him, but when he was informed that between the Black family fortune and the Potter family fortune, he would become the richest wizard in magical Europe, it made more sense, since the goblins would want to defend their interests.

Slowly, everyone drifted to bed. Tonks and Luna were sharing one bedroom, and their happy chatter about the wedding could be hard late into the night, while Seamus and Moody took the couches in the sitting room. Dean found himself wedged between Harry and Xanther with Neville on the couch in their bedroom. It wasn't comfortable, but there was a minimum of complaint, and no one was on the floor. Slipping into sleep, everyone in the flat that night thought that their lives were taking a strange turn. If this strange turn was for the better or worse, well, only time would tell.

(Grimmauld Place, the same night…)

Urgent packing was underway. All notes pertaining to all order meetings were been hastily packed. Dumbledore paced around, trying to find a loop hole in the will. He found two. One was that the will had referred to 'the turkey club,' and if it had been left at that, Dumbledore would argue that there was no such group as the turkey club. But he shot that down immediately. Since Sirius had named him specifically, there could be no debating who it meant. The second was that Harry had not enacted any means to throw them out of Grimmauld place, but it was only a matter of time, and Dumbledore didn't want to take a chance that Harry's opinion of him had changed. It appeared that Sirius had outsmarted him, and Dumbledore felt foolish for underestimating him.

Now, near midnight, an exhausted group drifted off to their rooms for one last night at their old headquarters while Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to scheme. Will, upstairs, Molly ranted to Arthur about the 'unfair and callous will of Sirius Black,' while Hermione cried over the loss of the books from the Black family Library, and Ron lay in bed, dazed at the fact that the Chudley Cannons might be dissolved, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley unpacked the order notes and made copies of them, making sure that they placed them back in the order they were originally sorted into under Dumbledore's carful gaze. While they made copies of the order notes, Bill, like a child with an exciting story he wanted to tell a parent, told Remus of the changes that had come over Harry. Remus listened, amazed at what his cub had achieved. His heart swelled with pride. It was if Harry was his own son, and Remus was a proud father. Even their brief meeting the day before had shown Remus that Harry was his own person, and well worth respecting. When both men had finished their work, and Bill had gone to bed after having putting up the wards around the boxes again, Remus whispered "I wish you could be here Prongs and our lily flower. You would be proud of the cub."

Remus was just about finished arranging the copied notes in a file for Harry, when something caught his eye. It was a letter, dated two months before, addressed to Dumbledore as the leader of the Order, from a former member wishing to rejoin. That in itself was not strange; such letters were received frequently, and debated over by the current order. It was the particular writing style and the signature at the bottom of the letter that caught his attention, as well as the fact that Remus did not remember been present for this particular letter been discussed. The signature at the bottom of the letter read 'James Potter,' and Remus had seen the writing style often enough not to doubt the authentic nature of the letter.

(The following morning…)

Harry stretched, and looked at the sleeping figures around the room. Dean was sagging over the side of the bed, drool running down his face, muttering about fried fish. Neville was snoring, seemingly unaware that he was on a couch. In his sleep, Xanther mumbled something about it been too early to be up, and then rolled over violently, tipping Dean off the bed. Dean opened his eyes, looked around, grunted, and went back to sleep. Grinning, Harry made his way out of the bedroom, tiptoed past a drooling Seamus and an uncomfortable looking Moody. Making himself a cup of coffee from the freshly made pot, he savoured the smell. Tonks must be up if there was coffee about. She, Harry and Xanther were the only ones to drink the stuff. Spooning in two spoons of sugar into the cup, and adding a dash of milk, Harry mentally made a list of things he had to do that day, a habit he had picked up from Vernon Dursley. It was one of the more useful things he had picked up off the man.

He had to go to Gringotts again. Pick up some new clothes- since he had bonded with Xanther, the clothes he had gotten on his first shopping trip were now a little tight. That would have to be a shopping trip in muggle London to get Neville and Luna orientated to the muggle world. If they ever needed to escape quickly from an attack, muggle London would be a large hindrance to Death Eaters. When Harry had brought this idea up the night before, it had been seconded by Moody. Harry had been stunned- Moody had been the one person Harry thought would object. He also had a list of stores to visit. Moody wanted him to pick up or order some training equipment for the new order to practise with. When they went back to Hogwarts, the equipment would be moved to the Room of Requirement, where Harry was to restart Dumbledore's Army under the name of The Defence Association. (This idea, strangely, had been Neville's. There had been to objections). Then, there was the matter of getting Dumbledore out of Grimmauld Place, enticing Kreacher to finish the job of making it habitable, and then, that night, meeting Xanther's mother and his friends. What a fun filled day. It was then, with a grunt, that Moody joined him, drained a cup of coffee and stated "Right, off to see the goblins. We will pick everyone else up later."

(Privet Drive…)

Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his muggle best (a striped purple suit, cut to Victorian standards), made his way towards Number Six, Privet Drive. He decided it was time to have a word with Rachael Bishop about her new position, and to gain information, through force if needs be, as to the whereabouts of her son, and thus, Harry. Ringing the doorbell, he noticed a rather rotund teenager looking at him with wide eyes from the window of Number Four. When he smiled pleasantly at the youngster, the boy ran away from the window with an expression of utmost fear and loathing on his face. _Ahh_, thought Dumbledore, _so that is Dudley Dursley. He certainly has become a beached whale since I last saw him. _It was then that the door of number six was opened, and Dumbledore caught his first glimpse of Rachael's husband. He wasn't a very tall man, barley making it up too Dumbledore's shoulder. His black hair was thinning, and had generous streaks of grey in it. He wore silver rimmed glasses, and had a shrewd look about him- almost like Moody.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his strong New York accent pronounced in this quiet English suburb, even though he had spent many years travelling the world in his capacity as a manager in Grunnings, before he had finally settled in Hawaii.

"Yes. I am looking for Rachael Bishop. Is she home?"

"I take it you are that Dumbledore guy? You better come in."

(Meanwhile, Gringotts bank…)

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, welcome back," exclaimed Brooketooth with a feral grin. "Here for the reading of your parents will I take it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Follow me." Harry, along with Moody and Remus (who had shown up at the last minute) entered the same room that was used the day before. This time, however, there were no others for the witnessing of the will. "It is just a private reading. Just you and Mr. Lupin, and a Mrs. Andromeda Tonks are named in the will, as all others named in the original will are either dead or incapacitated. A wizarding will automatically updates, you see. Mr. Black included the final part in his will as an extra insurance policy so we would be able to have another means of identifying his will when the time came," said Brooketooth, seeing Harry's look. "Mrs. Tonks does not wish to attend the reading of this will, as she has a special arrangement with Gringotts that exempts her from such matters."

"What sort of arrangement?" Harry asked, curious.

"About a hundred thousand little arrangements in fact, the same as her cousin," answered Brooketooth with a smirk.

Like the day before, Brooketooth waved his hand so that a copy of the Potters will appeared on the wall.

**The Last Will and Testament of Mr J. and Mrs. L. Potter.**

Signed:

James Andrew Potter, Lord of the Potter Family.

Lily Evans Potter, Lady of the Potter family.

I, James Andrew Potter, and I, Lily Victoria Evans Potter, both been of sound body and mind, and revoking all previous wills and testament in whatever form, do declare this as our final will and testament.

To our long time friend and companion, in recognition of his loyalty and true dedication as a friend, we leave the sum of one million galleons and a forty-nine percent stake in Zonko's Joke shop to Mr. Remus John Lupin.

To our other dear friend Andromeda Tonks, a most notable Ravenclaw, we leave one hundred thousand galleons.

The rest of our worldly possessions are herby left to our son Harry James Potter. This includes the headship of the Potter family as well as the headship of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw families. The headships of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw combined come with the ability to disband the Board of Governors of Hogwarts and the ability for young Harry to make decisions about the school along with the headmaster, as well as having limited financial access to the Hogwarts vaults if funds are required for his personal use.

We also request that, if for some reason Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Frank and Alice Longbottom are able to take custody of Harry, should they die or be incapacitated before he reaches adulthood or emancipation, we request that Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and her Husband, or Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood take custody of our son.

Witness: S. Boardman, the Church Hall, Little Norton

Witness: Alastair Moody, The Fort, Cheshire.

Harry sat amazed. He was head of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? He could disband the board of governors and deal with Dumbledore solely? He could take money from the Hogwarts vaults if he needed it? Harry shook his head- THAT would be one thing he would never do. It would only be taking away from other people's education. Broketooth pushed a box towards Harry, accompanied with a thick dossier and a rather full bag of galleons.

"These are the headship rings of the different houses you are now head off. Mr Bill Weasley said he would go through this dossier with you. It profiles your current holdings you now have. I wish I could go through it with you myself, but I am afraid Gringotts is getting less secure by the minute. Dumbledore is manipulating the Ministry so he can pass a law, trying to investigate Gringotts business. Bill assures me that soon you will soon have a secure place in which to read this, and the goblins will happily provide extra protection. I personally withdrew this money from your account, in order to save you the trouble of coming back at a later date if it is not convenient. There is also some muggle money in there that was converted at no charge. I would advise a hasty retreat from here. As we speak, two rather pompous individuals are causing a commotion in the entrance hall, for the third time in two days, I might add."

Moody placed a wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder, while casting a worried look at Remus. All three bowed towards the elderly goblin and then left. In the entrance hall, they passed Percy Weasley. He was shouting his mouth off about having the legal right to witness the will reading that was taking place, only to be told that those named in the will had the right to attend such a reading. Harry could only assume it was the reading of his parents will. Percy did not even seem to notice him. Nor did Umbridge, thankfully. Leaving for the flat, Harry was still stunned at what had happened. He didn't even notice as Moody steered him towards a magical armaments shop.

(Number six, Privet Drive….)

"What do you mean she is not here?" asked Dumbledore sweetly, but with a clear note of venom in his voice.

"Precisely what I said. My wife is not here. Surely she told you she had a few last minute matters to take care off in the U.S.? Well, she had to leave and decided that it would be nice for the children to see their grandparents. If you want to check, you can use the fireplace to make one of those fire call things. The children are currently with Rachael's parents in some part of magical Boston. However, Rachael should be back tomorrow," said Joe Bishop. His voice remained calm, even friendly, but his eyes had taken on a dead look, a bit like a hungry shark. Anyone who had ever done business with him would have warned Dumbledore that this was a warning sign, and Joe Bishop had fought his fair share of wizards in his colourful past to be confident he could survive long enough against Dumbledore for the wards around the house to go off and alert the magical ministry.

Dumbledore stood suddenly. "I will be back at a later date. Tell her I called." He then swept out of the room. Dumbledore knew that the muggle had something planned, and he wanted to get out of the house quickly. He had seen the gun, no matter how well the muggle had hidden it.

(That evening, muggle London…)

Luna and Neville looked around them in amazement. Neither of them had ever been in muggle London, or even near any busy urban centre apart from Diagon alley, and constantly needed help in things like crossing the road. This alone was enough to take Harry's mind off the events of that morning to some extent. The goblins had included nearly three thousand pounds sterling along with the enormous amount of galleons, and thus far, nearly half was gone on new clothes and a new appearance for Luna and Neville. Over the summer, Luna had developed into a beautiful young woman, and Neville had lost weight and had turned into a 'human string bean,' as Tonks had put it. Neville now sported blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt with a flame design on the front and back. His rather long, lanky hair had been cut short to reveal the natural curls in it that Harry had never noticed before. Neville was nearly getting as many stairs as Seamus and Harry. Harry himself was now sporting black leather pants, booths and a green shirt with a snake design. The sales assistant had shown a particular interest in Harry, Neville and Seamus after Dean and Xanther had politely turned down her advances. The Irish teenager now sported black shirt, booths like Harry and artfully ripped jeans. Luna was dressed in a purple halter top, (she fell in love with purple when she saw the highlights in Xanther's hair), and tight fitting black jeans. Most of the boys nearby were drooling at the sight of this blond beauty. Xanther, had deftly steered them towards a tattoo and piercing parlour, but Harry didn't notice.

After saving Neville from nearly getting flattened by a car for the third time near the entrance to the tattoo parlour, Harry thought of the stuff Moody had insisted they buy. What the hell did they need with throwing knives anyway? Seeing Luna about to walk in front of an oncoming motorcycle, Harry temporarily forgot about Moody's shopping habits.

(That night, the club…)

Harry sat in one of the rooms over the club, listening to the heavy metal vibrating through the floor and looking at the gauze covering most of his arm. What the hell had convinced him to get a tattoo of a snake and three earrings? Apart from Xanther's never ending begging and large puppy dog eyes? Suddenly, there was a rustling of a none existent wind as someone arrived by portkey. Harry smiled at Rachael Bishop, and his eyes scanned over the three people that were with her. His eyes fell on the petite blond standing near the back, and Harry was in love.


	7. A Suspicious Copper and Wormtail

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to all persons who hold rights over them in whatever form. I am only using them for fan fiction. It is not my intention to infringe these rights whatsoever.

"I don't worry about the future, it will come soon enough." Albert Einstein.

In the seconds after the effects of the portkey wore off, only Rachael Bishop remained standing. Harry smiled when he realised that he was not the only one who had trouble with that form of transport. The youngsters stood, and Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the petite blond with the large, sea green, 'bambi' eyes that, upon seeing him, edged to the back, a slight look of awe on her face, but she meet his gaze steadily. The two boys that stood either side of her were miming goldfish. 'That's happening a bit too much,' Harry thought. Rachael Bishop, however, smiled at Harry as her eyes travelled up and down, taking in his new experience.

"I see Xanther finally got you a new look Harry. You like?" she said, a smile gracing her face. Hearing his name, the three teenagers looked at Harry with renewed vigour, their eyes getting wider. Harry shrugged in response to her question. Rachael then turned to the three teenagers standing behind her, and began introductions.

"Harry, may I introduce Cadence 'Caden' Clarkson," she said, indicating a boy with electric blue hair, wide shoulders, and a grin reminiscent of Fred and George, "and Greg Montgomery and his sister Clare."

Harry studied Greg and Clare. They were the precise opposite of each other. Greg was tall, with hair that changed from scarlet to ebony to match Harry's, high cheekbones and the look of a person who spent long hours working out. Clare was the petite blond, with a curvy figure. The only thing they had in common was their toned bodies and their obvious good looks.

"May I enquire as to where we are, and where that wayward son of mine is?" asked Rachael, once everyone was finished saying their greetings, the smile still upon her face. Suddenly, the music changed, and a song by Rammstein, one of Harry's (newest) favourite bands seeped through the floor, meaning Harry had to raise his voice to answer.

"We are at a nightclub called The Purple Jackal on the outskirts of London. We have been coming here for a while. According to Tonks, Dumbledore still does not know that we spend most of our time here. Xanther is waiting outside the door."

(Elsewhere…)

Robert Scott was new to police work. He had only started working as a police officer less than a month before, but he was certain he could handle this particular problem. Less than twenty minutes before, a call had come through from dispatch about a suspicious individual lurking at the corner of Grimmauld Place and Work Street. The man was short, balding and had a rat like face. Robert approached him, while his partner did a visual sweep of the area. It may have been unorthodox for someone of Roberts's age and experience to deal with something like this while his partner was forty feet away, sitting on the patrol car hood smoking, but George was an alcoholic, everyone at the station knew it, and no one would ask questions if Robert handled something as simple as this by himself.

"Excuse me sir. Can I help you?" Robert asked in his most professional voice.

"I'm looking for G-grimmauld P-place," stuttered the man.

Robert pointed immediately to his left. "Its right there sir."

The man looked where Robert was pointed; looked dazed for a moment, shed a tear, and then everything went fuzzy for Robert Scott and his partner. Wormtail looked at the two muggles he was after confounding. What the younger one had said confirmed his suspicion. He needed to find Harry outside Grimmauld Place, or else get to know who the secret keeper of Grimmauld Place was. With a glance at the dazed individuals, and reassuring himself that the order would take care of them, Wormtail turned into his namesake, and scurried down a drain pipe.

From deep within an alley, Remus Lupin watched the murderous scum scamper away. Moody had been right to worry about Remus. It was too soon after the full moon for him to be dealing with things such as this, and with such access to the muggle word. Then there was the business of Xanther...

When Robert Scott recovered his senses, the only indication of the disturbance he had been sent out to investigate were some gouge marks in a wall opposite him.

(Later that night, the flat…)

It was getting very crowded in the flat, and people were eagerly claiming spots on the floor so they could get their sleeping bags ready. It was nearly four am, and everyone had spent the last two hours filling in Rachael and the three new arrivals about what had happened since she had left. Xanther's friends were amazed that he had accepted someone as his alpha and had found such a close group of friends, but as Caden had said "You work fast, my man."

Clare had been especially quiet, and had watched Harry out of the corner of her eye all night, not aware that Harry was watching her. It had been agreed that the following day, everyone, bar Tonks, would go to Grimmauld Place and reclaim it from the Order. The reason Tonks would not be coming was that it was felt it was too soon to reveal her allegiances, and that she would be able to gather information from the Order where Bill and the twins would not be able too.

Shacklebolt was away on Order business, and it would be up to him if he wanted to let his allegiances be known to the order. Finally, at half four in the morning, nearly everyone was asleep. Xanther was still in the bathroom, however, and Dean, Seamus and Neville remained awake, talking to each other and intending to talk to Xanther about the day's events. Harry was just after dropping off to sleep. It was then that Harry started to mumble in his sleep. Xanther had told Dean, Seamus and Neville about Harry's nightmares, the guilt he was feeling over allowing Voldemort escape from the Department of Mysteries, and all three boys, having spent so long in the same dorm room as Harry, knew he wasn't lying. What struck Dean, Seamus and Neville was the pain in Harry's voice, the way Harry mentioned people, even people who were still alive, and said sorry to them for failing them or letting them die. Even though Harry was nearly the same age as him, Dean had a sudden urge to protect him. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he was an older brother or simple because he now realised just what Harry was going through to protect him. Dean then hugged Harry, waiting for Xanther to come back so the bond between alpha and subordinate could help. Harry stopped muttering and groggily opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I let you down. I let him get away. I let everyone down."

"Harry, it's ok. We are ok and we are here for you," said Dean, drawing Harry closer.

It was then that Xanther entered. His eyes were yellow, and a deep rumbling growl echoed from deep in his chest. He didn't take Harry from Deans arms however, merely lay beside him and took his hand, whispering how he, Harry, would never be alone now, and how he had a pack. Slowly, Harry drifted off to sleep, still encircled in Deans arms, blissfully unaware of the throbbing sensation of sorrow he had caused Dean to experience. Once Harry was soundly asleep, all four boys affirmed that they would stick by Harry, no matter what. None of them noticed Clare as she slipped back to the sitting room to report what she had seen, her heart breaking for Harry. Caden and Greg were adamant that they too would support Harry, even if it was only for Xanther's sake. They all were rather fond of Harry, despite only knowing him for a short while.

"Maybe we talk to Xanther in private. Get more information," exclaimed Caden. "I have a feeling that we are only getting snippets of what is really going on."

(1:30 pm, Grimmauld Place….)

Robert Scott was patrolling Grimmauld Place in civilian clothing. For some reason, he had felt a strong urge to return to this place. While he remembered reporting to dispatch that there was no suspicious individual skulking around this particular location the night before, for some reason, he felt different. It was then that he noticed a rather large crowd of people crossing the street. What really caught Roberts's attention was a man with a wooden leg and an electric blue eye. Hiding in some bushes, he watched as they stopped before numbers eleven and thirteen. Robert rubbed his eyes as they momentarily became clouded. When he looked back, the large crowd of people were gone. Something strange was going on at Grimmauld Place.

(Inside Number twelve Grimmauld Place….)

The house had a distinct air of been abandoned in a hurry, and judging by how easily Rachael Bishop and the others had found the place, it was safe to assume that Dumbledore had taken down any protective charms he had placed over the property.

"KREACHER," Harry bellowed.

There was a sudden crack and a voice full of loathing croaked out "Yes young master?"

"I want this place made liveable again. Any notes that Bill Weasley or Remus Lupin left here, you will not touch. If Dumbledore left anything here and you find it, you will bring it to my attention or the attention of anyone in this room straight away. If you do a good job cleaning this house, I will allow you to keep all your treasures you got stored in your cupboard."

The last part really got Kreacher's attention. With one last bow, Kreacher began to clean. Harry quickly wrote a note to the goblins asking them to put up their own brand of wards at the current price, with a possible bonus at the end if the job was completed at a speedy pace, and that Bill Weasley was to be given the dossier pertaining to his accounts so he could bring it to Grimmauld Place and go over Harry's finances.

(Gringotts Bank….)

The Goblins were in uproar. The Ministry were infringing upon their territory and breaching several very valid treaties by doing so. Action would be demanded, and soon. However, the goblin known as Broketooth had other matters on his mind. Lord Harry Black-Potter chief among them. As suspected, and planned, he had asked for goblins to come ward his new home, and for Bill Weasley to come collect the dossier containing records of his finances. Using goblin magic, Broketooth summoned Bill to his office. He traced a finger across Bill's forehead to check he was who he said who he was and that he was in no way cursed, or in any way under a spell that would make him betray what he was about to hear.

"Bill, you are aware of course, that Lord Potter has asked that you go to his current location and go through his finances with him?"

Bill nodded. "Of course. I was the one who made the suggestion."

"Good. Please take a read of the first sheet. It is important that you are aware of what is written there, in-case you wish to change your mind, or later regret making the offer."

Bill extracted the sheet and started to read.

_**Total withdrawals from the vault of Harry James Potter: 1981- 1996:**_

_Mr. Harry Potter- 4,000 Galleons_

_Mr. Ronald Weasley- 29,000 Galleons_

_Miss Hermione Granger- 26,800 Galleons_

_Mrs. Molly Weasley- 100,000 Galleons _

_Miss Ginerva Weasley- 90,000 Galleons_

_Mr and Mrs. V. Dursley- 150,000 Galleons_

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore- 2,000,000 Galleons_

_Mrs. Black (acting head of Black family) - 3,000 Galleons_

_(Attached Note: At the advice of Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Black, acting Head of the Black family has denounced the marriage of her niece Andromeda Black to Mr. Ted Tonks. That is why she has received monies from the Vault of Mr. Harry Potter)._

"Are these figures accurate?" inquired Bill.

"Totally accurate, I am afraid."

Bill then began to swear at the greed of his mother and younger siblings.

"With your leave," he ground out.

"Of course. Please inform Lord Potter that several Goblins will be around today to work on the wards," said Broketooth pleasantly. Bill then stormed out of the office.

(Several minutes later, Grimmauld Place…)

Robert Scott was still crouched in the bushes when a tall, redhead man appeared, litterly, out of thin air. The new arrival then stormed towards numbers eleven and thirteen, muttering about telling 'Harry Potter' about some shady dealings. Once again, Roberts's eyes clouded over, and when they had cleared, the man had gone. Standing up, Robert Scott winched as he felt the cramps in his legs. Rubbing them out, he hobbled towards his car, with a plan to do some investigating into this Harry Potter. If he had stayed another twenty minutes, he would have seen a group of strange, swarthy men with extra long fingers appear, more commonly know in the wizarding world as goblins, and then disappear. However, the man Robert had tried to arrest the night before was back, saw the goblins, and using all his limited brain power, figured out what may be going on.

(Inside Grimmauld Place, several hours later…)

Everyone was getting a little anxious. The goblins had arrived to put up the wards as planned, but Harry and Bill had not left the study on the second floor since Bills arrival some time before that. Bill had been in a towering temper. When the two finally did come out, Harry had found out that he was richer than the Malfoys, held numerous seats on the Wizengamot, and was in a towering temper due to the downright badness and manipulative actions that seemed to be Dumbledore's Modus Operandi at the moment.

"We need to start on the Orders meeting notes so we know what Dumbledore knows, and what his plans are. Get in contact with Tonks, tell her we need a full report on the next order meeting," barked Harry. No one questioned him. Everyone was caught up in the magical energy that crackled around him like static electricity. Moody came to the conclusion that despite his age, Harry would be a good leader. He also thought that it was time to tell Harry about Dumbledore's theory that he was an elemental wizard.

(Hogwarts...)

Dumbledore paced his office. He had just been informed of Potter's new titles, and he was not happy. The boy could make things difficult, in fact, he already was. And Rachael Bishops absence was troubling. It was already too late to find another replacement to fill her post.

(Later, Grimmauld Place...)

"So Xanther, your sure you are telling us everything?" Greg asked with a playful grin.

Xanther gave him an exasperated look. "Of course I am, dimwit. But I think Clare has something to tell you, about how she likes a certain someone," Xanther asked, a grin of his own breaking out on his face.

"WHAT?" Greg bellowed.

"Are you trying to give him a hearth attack?" Clare asked, shaking her head.

(Meanwhile, upstairs...)

Moody and Remus were deep in discussion.

"He needs to know, damn it. He is an elemental wizard. He needs to be taught to control that much power."

"I know, and I agree. If he is one. At the moment, it is only a theory Remus."

Remus laughed. "I am a Master in the Dark Arts, and you are an experienced Auror. We both know that elemental wizards were considered borderline dark until a few years ago, and we both know the signs of an elemental. You cannot deny that Harry is showing such signs, and top of that, he is a werewolves alpha."

"Calm down, Remus, please. Now, talking about Xanther, have you and Rachael talked?"

"No. I know I really need to confirm my suspicions about Xanther and come clean to Tonks before the wedding, but, what if it's true? I have not tried to contact him in all this time, what sort of father does that make me?"

**A/N: That's it for the moment. Updates coming soon. Big shout out to the following: David M. Potter, nefari, ILikeComps, ****serenityselena, and everyone else who has reviewed.**

(To be continued…)


End file.
